There is a demand in meat markets and other purveyors of meat which includes fish, poultry and even nonmeat food products that are presented in the form of blocks or loaves of meat from about two ounces or less for patties to one pound or more for blocks or loaves.
This invention provides an automatically operated apparatus wherein successive loaves of predetermined size, weight and shape are produced automatically without substantial variation in size and weight and with each loaf resting on a piece of separator paper which permits displaying the loaves either in stacks of two or more or as single loaves.